Future Thoughts
by Randomness4u
Summary: Toph doesn't know what she wants to do with her future. Could asking Aang for help spark an interest in something new to her? Modern Day AU!


_**[Modern Day AU]**_

"Well, what DO you want to do?" Aang closed his Graphics Design book and put his attention towards his long time friend.

"I don't know."

Toph scoffed at the irony that someone such as her self would be in this situation. Normally she always had a firm grip on what she wanted, but when it came to her future she had no idea. She never really put much thought into it, always dismissing it with the excuse of 'going with the flow'.

"Is there anything that you enjoy doing?"

"Does making-" Before Toph could finish her sentence Aang interrupted her.

"Making fun of Sokka and I definitely doesn't count."

She smiled at him. After so many years of being friends they seemed to know each other so well. "Fine. Just Sugar Queen then." Toph stuck her tongue out at Aang.

Aang rubbed his forehead and thought to himself "_This is gonna take a while."_

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the two friends had narrowed down the things Toph was good at into a small list, a very small list. Too much thinking always tired her out if she didn't already go crazy from being bored for so long.

"So? What should I do with my future?" Toph stared at Aang from her upside down position. She had a habit of laying down, stomach side up, on his bed with her head off the edge of the sheets.

"Okay so... You are good at video games, you like Kung Fu, and you think that you can eat competitively."

_Slience_

"Wait... That's it? We spent all that time just to come up with those stupid things?" Disappointment filled her voice. A small sigh escaped her mouth as she turned to her side, away from Aang.

"Hey don't worry Toph. I'm sure we'll think of something. I mean, don't we always?" Even for Aang this was a tough one. He had his future plans but he never thought he would be helping someone else with theirs. "I have an idea!"

The pale girl turned to look at her best friend; As always he was there to help her when she needed him. "Alright, lets hear it."

"Maybe we should give you ideas from others. Take me for example: I'm currently working on some digital designs and modeling. Since I know those are pretty general things, it'll help if I get a job revolving around 3d models and art. I can show you some of the things I've been working on."

Aang walked over to his closet and pulled out his laptop from a small brown and yellow backpack. Before long, he had opened up a folder on the screen. Toph looked in amazement at the realistic and intricate designs.

"Wow how did you make such a realistic book like that? Its amazing!"

Aang chuckled quietly "Toph, that's a real book silly."

"I... I knew that." Toph punched his arm trying to hide her rosy pink face. As she went from one project to the next, she noticed a photo of herself captioned 'WIP'.

"Hey I don't remember ever taking a picture like that Twinkle Toes, wanna explain?" With one eye brow raised she patiently awaited his reply.

"Actually its not a picture..." A look of nervousness crossed Aangs face as he tried to explain that the 'photo' she saw really wasn't what it appeared to be. "Its like a self portrait, I was-"

"A self portrait of someone other than oneself. Makes sense. Not weird at all airhead." Toph giggled.

"Its not weird! I even made one of Sokka and Katara." Trying to prove his point Aang pulled up the said portraits of their friends.

One glance and toph fell to ground laughing. "Look at Sugar Queen's huge forehead!" If Aang didn't know any better, he would have thought she was crazy the way she was hysterically laughing.

"I haven't finished with theirs yet. Yours was the first one I started so naturally it's further along." Toph slowly wiped the tears from her face as she regained her posture. Closing out of all the open folders, Aang proceeded to put his laptop back into his backpack.

"You know what Twinkle Toes, I think I know what I want to do. Think you can teach me to make those portraits?" The sly grin on her face made Aang think twice about wether or not he should really go along with this. But he was glad she had an idea of what she now wanted to do.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for reading! So lately I've been feeling really lost. Idk where my life is going and I don't really have anyone I'm comfortable talking to either :( Anyway I just kind of threw this short story together as I'm still quite lost in my thoughts. Leave a comment, it makes me feel better knowing if I suck or if the story is okay lol. You are all awesome!**


End file.
